Life Can Be Good Again
by Agronaut13
Summary: Quinn decides to keep Beth and later falls in love with Sam. Will their relationship work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've finally decided to write fanfiction. I had a story before but it didn't get any reviews or anything after a week or so, so I took it down. I hope to make this into a multi-chapter fic even if it doesn't get much of response because I've had this idea in my head for a long time. Anyway, so this story will start out from season 1 while Quinn is still pregnant. Puck is not present and you'll find out why. After a few chapters this will turn into a Fabrevans fic since Sam will enter in the beginning of the new school year. So enough explaining…Enjoy!**

* * *

Alone. That's the first word that comes to her mind when she thinks of the time she's had during her pregnancy. And it still continues.

It all started when her parents found out she was pregnant. **-Flashback-** She had been exhausted lately from waking up in the morning just to vomit her guts out. Especially trying to do it quickly and quietly since her parents would kill her if they found out. She knew she was pregnant, but she never really took a test because she knew it would just leave evidence for her parents to find out. But one day Quinn decided to buy one just to make sure she didn't have some crazy disease that just apparently had the same symptoms as pregnancy. Well turns out she was right. It was positive. She didn't know exactly how to feel at that moment. The little pink plus sign was like a symbol that her world was crashing down. She felt happy in a way yet so worried about her future. All Quinn did that night was stare at the test in bed to at least try to make sense of the whole situation. And that's all she remembered because the next thing she knew she was waking up in her bed. The first thing that she noticed was that the test was missing. Quinn went in complete panic mode. It was no where to be found and she searched everywhere. Finally she decided to just play it off like it was nothing and maybe her parents would never find it. She got dressed in her Cheerios uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey mom," Quinn said as she saw her mom sitting at the table drinking her coffee. On most days, Judy would have had that huge fake smile on her face but today she didn't say anything and just looked so upset. Quinn then looked at her father, Russell, who she was surprised to see since he's usually at work by this time. He appeared to have a face of disgust.

Quinn decided to just shake it off like she did before, hoping her parents were irritated from work or adult stuff like that. She sat down at the table and was about to reach for the juice until it seemed like her world completely froze.

There it was. The test.

It was right there in the middle of the table. "So Quinn, do you have something to share with us?" Russell said in tone that Quinn already knew that they weren't going to be very accepting. Honestly, she felt like she just put it out and say it. She took a deep breath, swallowed and finally said it, "I'm pregnant."

She doesn't even want to remember what happened next. It basically ended with her father screaming at her like a lunatic about how she's a disgrace and has no future. That made her feel so useless. But what upset her more was her mother just sitting there like this whole scene isn't even happening right in front of her eyes. And let's just say she was kicked out of her house after that whole ordeal. **-End of Flashback- **

Now here she is in Mercedes house almost 9 months pregnant and still feeling the same way. She was so thankful for Mercedes and her family to let her stay in their home for the last 3 months. At that time she was 4 months pregnant when her parents kicked her out and she literally had no where to go. She couldn't go to Puck's house, not because she absolutely hated him for doing this to her, but he was gone. Not like dead gone, but a few weeks after she told him she thought she was pregnant, his whole family moved away. She doesn't even know where he went and she thinks he probably doesn't even care about her or the baby. She wasn't thrilled when she found out, but this just means she's on her own and gets to make her own decisions. She's used to that anyway because that's how it was with her parents.

For the first few nights not at home she would sleep in her car because thankfully her parents let her keep that. Obviously that got really uncomfortable real quick. So she told the glee club about her dilemma and they were able to help her out. She really loved the glee club. Each week she would stay over at one of the members of the glee clubs house and just be able to sleep there. Food and anything else she needed was handled by herself. That wasn't really a problem for her though because she had a debit card and every month her parents would put a LOT of money on it. She guesses it's so her parent's don't get in trouble by the state or anything. After she got kicked off the Cheerios, glee club was a place where she felt she could really fit in. When she got to stay at Mercedes house her parents talked it over and let her stay for as long as she needed.

Quinn was very thankful for that offer. Mercedes has become one of her best friends and has really helped her try to make a decision on if she wants to keep the baby or not. I mean she has the money for it and could probably buy herself an apartment and still have a lot of money still left over.

"So have you come to a final conclusion?" Mercedes asked Quinn one night in her room. Quinn was laying in bed, her back up against the thousands of pillows she placed there while rubbing her belly. "You know in one minute I want to keep her so bad and the next I wonder that if I do it'll just come crashing down like everything else," Quinn said. "Well whatever you do you know you'll have a lot of support, even from my parents!" both girls laughed.

"Do you think I can do it? Just get my own apartment, live off my parent's money until I'm 18 and then go to college and get my own job while still raising her," Quinn asked. "I think you'll be able to do it. You're amazing and you'll be an amazing mother. Goodnight," and with that Mercedes left the room.

Quinn just lay in bed, rubbing her belly and now she really believes she can do this. "Now I just need to go apartment hunting," she thought to herself before she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Next chapter is up next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Quinn woke up feeling refreshed. She was clear on her decision and there was no looking back. She was so excited to be a mommy. Today Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt were going to help her look for apartments since she doesn't have much time left. Mrs. Jones, Mercedes mom, decided to come along also to help with the paper work. She also had a friend that's a real estate agent so they would be able to start as soon as possible.

After they all ate breakfast they were all ready to go. "So what are some things you are looking forward to having in your apartment?" Mrs. Butler, the real estate agent said on the drive to the apartments. "Well obviously I would like it near by and in a safe neighborhood, 2 bedrooms and maybe one that has an outdoor area." Quinn said. "Definitely. We'll see what I can do," Mrs. Butler said thinking that it's not going to be too hard finding Quinn an apartment.

"I can not wait to decorate and you have to let Mercedes and I go shopping with you!" Kurt said. Quinn laughed, "Of course, I mean we'll pick out the cutest clothes and you'll help me pick out a crib and all. I was thinking of maybe asking Ms. Pillsbury if she wanted to clean it out before we started putting furniture in since she does love cleaning." "That's a good idea," Mercedes said as the car stopped at the first apartment.

They all got out of the car, Quinn getting some help from Kurt to stand up, and followed Mrs. Butler.

"Well this is the first apartment. It has ten levels, each level being 1 apartment. It's very kid-friendly and even pet-friendly and the security is excellent. There's also a parking lot in the basement." Mrs. Butler said in the elevator on the way up to the apartment. Quinn nodded, thinking this one sounds good. They finally reached level 8 and were able to enter the apartment. Quinn loved it immediately. So did everyone else. There was still some furniture in the there but not completely. It was very spacious also. "The owners already moved so you could move in anytime. They took some of the furniture, but left some as you can see. They said the next owner can have it if they'd like. The rent is $550 a month with everything included." Mrs. Butler explained. "That's not so bad for you Q," Mercedes said. Quinn nodded, agreeing.

Quinn walked around all the rooms checking to make sure nothing was wrong with any of them. They all checked out fine. She then walked into the second bedroom. She leaned against the door frame and smiled. That would be her little girl's room. She could already imagine ways she could decorate it. She headed back to what would be the living room where everyone else was. "I honestly love it. It's roomy, yet not so big. It has everything I wanted with the outside area and all. I can also afford it so that's good, but I still want to look at others." Quinn said.

"Alright let's go," Mrs. Butler agreed and with that they went back to the car to look at other apartments.

In all they saw 5 apartments including the first one. And at that point they were all getting pretty tired, especially Quinn. Finally they just decided to go out for lunch and talk about the apartments they've seen.

"I really liked the 2nd one and the 5th one we saw." Mercedes said once they were all eating their food.

"I thought the 5th one was really nice too, but the 2nd was just way too expensive." Quinn said.

"I agree with Quinn. The first was my favorite though." Kurt explained.

"I absolutely loved the first one. If I had to pick right now I would go with the first," Quinn said.

"Well, that's good to know because I don't have any other apartments to show you. Do you want to make a final decision now or later? In my opinion I would choose at least today or tomorrow since those are really good apartments and you don't want them to be taken," Mrs. Butler explained.

Quinn sighed, "Woah, ok, well can I decide right now?"

"Are you sure you don't want to think it over for a day?" Mrs. Butler said surprised. Mercedes laughed, "Oh please, don't even try, once this girl has an idea, there's no way you're gonna change her mind." "Well, ok, which apartment do you want?"

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed, really just hoping she's making the right decision. "I want the 1st apartment we saw."

Quinn was extremely happy with her decision. That place was perfect for her.

After all the paperwork was signed, Quinn was told she could move in at any time since the owners had already moved. The next day at school she told Ms. Pillsbury about it and she said she would love to clean it out for her. Mr. Shue also said he would be able to paint for her while Ms. P is there. She accepted and chose the colors for him to paint, really she thought it was just an excuse so they could spend time together. So on Saturday while Ms. Pillsbury was cleaning and Mr. Shue painted, Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt were out shopping for new things for the apartment, but mostly for the baby.

They got to the shopping area around 10 am. First they got most of the furniture they needed since they already had some at the apartment so it wasn't so hard to get the rest. Then they got some lunch since it was already around 12:30. Now they were currently in the baby store shopping for cribs, car seats, onesies and all that good stuff. "This little onesie is adorable!" Kurt said while they were shopping. Quinn agreed.

"Kurt, we'll look at those later. Right now we're looking for cribs and strollers. I might also just want to get a stroller that comes with a car seat." Quinn said dragging Kurt away from the clothes. "Yeah, I think that'll be easier for you if it's the stroller and car seat together," Mercedes said.

"I think I like this one, it has the car seat with it and it's not as expensive as I thought," Quinn said looking at the price tag. "It's cute. It even has these pink flower patterns on the outside," Kurt said. Quinn smiled, "Yeah, It also has nice padding around the neck area which I like." "So is this the stroller we're taking?" Mercedes asked. Quinn nodded while Mercedes took note of its number code to later give to the cashier.

"Ok so on to cribs, what color is the room going to be because then we can decide if were going with a dark wood colored or white crib?" Kurt asked. "The room is a nice light pink so I think we should go with a white crib." Quinn suggested. "Ok so these two are the only white cribs. This one is more basic," Mercedes said pointing to the crib on the left, "but this one has some frame designs and honestly I think it's more girly." "I agree, let's go with this one." Quinn said taking note of the number code. Quinn also decided to get a bassinet/swinger for when the baby is still a newborn.

Finally they got to the clothes section. They chose the cutest little shoes and onesies. Quinn even got her a few dresses she could wear with leggings. Kurt insisted that they should get headbands and bows. Quinn said that she might not even have that much hair at first, but she got some just to make him happy. Mercedes chose some little pants and jeggings that she would be able to wear with her onesies. After they got some clothes Quinn decided to get some cloths and bibs that she would also need.

Finally at the cashier, they were able to get all the things paid for without getting too many rude looks. And an employee was able to help them bring the crib and stroller out to the car.

Later in the day, they went to the apartment to check everything out. Everything was clean and Mr. Shue and Ms .Pillsbury were finishing painting the last room.

"It looks amazing guys. Thank you so much!" Quinn said, so happy that her plan was coming together. "Oh, come on, it's nothing and maybe in a few days we can get the glee club here to help build all the furniture and arrange it." Mr. Shue said. Quinn thought that was a great idea and thanked them again as they finished the room and headed out.

At night they were back at Mercedes and Quinn was exhausted from all the shopping so she finished some of her homework then headed off to sleep.

The next few days for Quinn were spent going to school and doing her school work. On Friday after school, there was glee practice, and then they were all coming over to help with the furniture since all the paint was dry by now.

It was Friday and Quinn had a doctor's appointment at 2:45 and glee practice was at 3:15 so she was going to be a little late, but she had already informed Mr. Shue about it.

Now it was 3:30 and she was just leaving her appointment. She checked out fine and the doctor said the baby was getting ready to come out soon. That made her extremely nervous yet so happy at the same time. She got to school and was walking to glee club. She walked in and it was all dark so she was so confused. Then "SURPRISE!" Everyone was there celebrating and there were decorations everywhere. Quinn was so surprised, she started crying, but they were happy tears. "Don't cry, this is all for you. We all decided to throw you a baby shower." Mercedes said throwing an arm around Quinn's shoulders. "You guys! Thank you so much, this really wasn't necessary." "Yes it was, we love you Quinn and we're so happy for you." Tina said.

Quinn smiled. She couldn't believe this at all. There were presents and cake and she was just so happy.

After the party they all headed over to the apartment. Everyone was put into groups of 3 and was assigned to build a piece of furniture. Since Quinn wasn't really able to build anything she started to sort out the baby clothes and she walked around telling the groups where she wanted that specific piece of furniture. It all ended up looking great.

The next morning was a Saturday and Quinn was able to pack all her things at Mercedes and then have her drive her over to her new home. Mercedes was going to hangout at the apartment for a while to help decorate and add the finishing touches.

In the end it all looked perfect. They went to the grocery store so Quinn could stock up on food and so that she could cook a good meal for Mercedes to thank her for all her help. Mercedes went home after they ate and Quinn was finally alone in her new home. She walked in every room, loving all the decorations and she could already imagine a little girl running around. Then she finally got to the nursery. She absolutely loved it. She walked around feeling the soft sheets in the crib to the soft rug on the floor. She started feeling little kicks in her belly. "Do you like your new room? Mommy loves you so much." And with that Quinn went to her new room and fell asleep feeling so excited for her future, something she hasn't felt in so long.

**Yay! New chapter! I definitely tried to make this chapter longer. So how do you want Quinn to have the baby, do you want it to be at Regionals like on the show or do you have other ideas? And how do you want me to give Beth her name since Puck isn't in the story? PLEASE leave a REVIEW! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Ok so Quinn and Rachel don't hate each other in this cause Finn and Quinn never dated. Enjoy!**

It has now been a week since Quinn had moved in her apartment and she loved it. Though sometimes she got pretty lonely, so she would always just invite some friends from glee club over for dinner or just to hangout. Everything was progressing gracefully with the baby as well. She was going to her doctors appointments and the baby was perfectly healthy. One concern of hers though was that the glee club's Regional competition was this week and that she would be halfway through her 9th month at that time. The doctor assured her that she would be fine to compete if she felt comfortable and didn't do any strenuous dancing. He also made sure that she had his number to make sure that if anything happened she knew who to call.

Right now it was Saturday night and the glee club was in the auditorium rehearsing their routine. Regionals were tomorrow and it was an hour bus drive away from Lima. They were all extremely excited because they all had high hopes to win. What really stunk though was that it was early June and school ended on June 20th, so if they won they would not be able to stay up late because the next day they had end of the school year tests and finals. Luckily for Quinn, she told Mr. Figgins about her due date being around that time so he gave her permission to take her tests a few weeks ago and he also gave her permission to miss school for those last few days if the baby were to be born before school ended.

"Ok guys lets take it from the top." Mr. Schuester said for what sounded like the thousandth time. "Mr. Schue can I please have a break." Quinn said almost pleading. "Um…yeah, sure Quinn. You guys can have a break too once we run through the routine one more time." He said pointing to the group. Quinn walked over to the stairs, both hands on the arch of her back and she proceeded down the stairs. She finally sat in one of the front row chairs and let out a sigh of exhaustion. She laid her head back and honestly could not wait to get home and put up and ice her huge swollen feet. She watched the club perform the rest of the routine while rubbing her belly hoping the baby would stay in there until after the competition. But she knew the baby wants to get out when the baby wants to get out so there was no hope in wishing.

Finally the group finished rehearsing and came down for a break joining Quinn. "Are you doing ok, Quinn?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, I'm just really exhausted." "I think we all are… except you're probably more...you know...more exhausted than us…because you know you're having a baby." Finn said. They all just laughed. "Ok, guys that's enough for rehearsal. The competition starts at 6, but remember it's an hour away and I want to get there early so show up at the school around 4. You can leave your cars here and then we'll all just ride the bus over just like at Sectionals. Any questions?" Mr. Schue said. No one had any questions and everyone was able to go home. It was almost 8:30 p.m. so Quinn just planned to get home, eat a late dinner then maybe watch a movie if she wasn't too tired.

While she was going up to her apartment in the elevator she got a call from Mercedes.

_Hello?_

Hey are you home yet?

_Yeah I just got here. Why?_

Oh well my mom wanted me to call you to tell you that she's going to be there tomorrow so if you'd like to bring anything just give it to here instead of bringing it on the bus.

_Ok. Tell her I said thanks. Will you come over tomorrow around 2-3 tomorrow to help me get my hair and make-up done? Maybe some of the girls can come to. _

Ok I will and I'll text them tonight.

_Ok see you tomorrow. Goodnight._

Alright. Goodnight.

Quinn smiled then put all her things down and went to the kitchen. She cooked herself a quick meal, and then went to the couch to eat and catch up on some of her shows. She rested her feet on the small table in front of her and placed ice on her two swollen feet.

The next morning she was lazy and only got up to go to the bathroom and make some breakfast. She decided that since she was going to be up and going later that night it would be best for her and baby if she rested up a little. During her relaxing time she watched some movies, read a little and even talked to baby about what was going to happen later that night. "Now you better behave tonight. Mommy doesn't want any accidents." Quinn laughed as the baby gave her some kicks.

Finally at 2:30 p.m. the girls arrived at Quinn's apartment to get ready for the competition. Santana, Brittany, and Tina we're in the guest bathroom while Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel were in Quinn's main bathroom. "So are you feeling ok to compete Quinn?" Rachel asked while she did her make-up and Mercedes did Quinn's hair. "Yeah I'm doing ok. The doctor said I was fine to compete if I felt comfortable and I do. I also made sure to rest up this morning." She said while rubbing her belly. "Well that's good to hear."

Later all the girls were ready and had their costumes on so Mrs. Jones had come over to take pictures of the girls separately and all together. She also took anything that the girls wanted at the competition but didn't want to bring on the bus.

By 4:05 everyone was at school and Mr. Schue was just going over last minute things for the competition. After that, everyone was on the bus and they were on the road. Arriving at the theater they were all very excited, being that this stage was much larger than the one at Sectionals and a lot more people would be there.

There were 7 schools performing and they were performing 4th. They took there spots in the audience and the first group started performing. The first 2 groups were actually really good so they were getting nervous. When the 3rd school started performing they all got up to start heading backstage. On their way Mrs. Jones stopped Quinn, "Are you sure you're ok to do this?" "I'm sure. I feel fine so far." Mrs. Jones let Quinn go and she caught up with everyone backstage.

"Ok, are you guys ready for this? I know that you all have been working so hard and I'm so proud of all of you! SO LET'S GO OUT THERE AND WIN THIS THING!" Mr. Schue said getting the team pumped. Then finally it was their time to hit the stage.

They performed their Journey medley perfectly. Every move and note was perfect. They were all so happy. As they were all running off the stage and back to the green room, Mercedes stayed back and helped Quinn walk down the stairs slowly. "Are you doing ok?" Mercedes asked. "I'm feeling dizzy. I think I need to sit down." "Ok, well we're almost to the green room and then you can sit on a couch there." Mercedes said before they finally got to the couch and she helped Quinn sit down. Then Quinn's face scrunched up in pain, "I think I'm having a contraction now." Quinn eked out. "Do you want me to call you doctor?" Mercedes asked over the excitement of the group that didn't even notice Quinn's current state. Quinn nodded. Mr. Schue then entered the room with much excitement as well then noticed Quinn on the couch with a hand on her belly, head laid back and eyes closed. "Are you feeling ok Quinn? And where's Mercedes?" He asked then. Everyone seemed to quiet down then. "Mercedes is out in the hallway calling my doctor. I'm feeling dizzy and starting to feel contractions." By that time Mercedes was back in the room with news from the doctor. "Quinn, he says that he knows you're an hour away but he wants you to try to head over to the hospital in Lima because he thinks labor is in your near future." Quinn nodded at her, looking as scared as ever. "Well, ok, then. Mercedes, I want you to go get your mom to see if she can drive Quinn to the hospital and tell her to meet us at the car. The rest of you I want you to stay here until the competition is over and it's safe to see Quinn. Rachel and Santana, you're going to help me walk Quinn to the car." Mr. Schue said taking charge. They all followed his order and they got Quinn to stand up. When she stood up, she let out a groan of pain and her water broke. "Mr. Schue her water just broke" Rachel stated. "Yeah it did but let's just get to the car" Quinn let out.

They finally reached the car and Mrs. Jones was able to take Quinn to the hospital. Mercedes decided to go with them but also since Quinn asked for her to be there. After many screams of pain in the car they finally got to the hospital and were able to lay Quinn in bed and give some pain medication. At that time it was 8:30 and Quinn was 4cm dilated. Mercedes stayed with Quinn to hold her and to hear what the doctor had to say. Mrs. Jones waited in the waiting room patiently. Quinn's labor was progressing painfully and slowly. By 10 pm she was 6 dilated and the all team members were home because sadly they did not win but got 2nd place. Mercedes tried to stay until later but it got to a point where her mom said she had to go since the next day she had finals that she could not miss. Quinn assured her that she was fine and that she would text her when the baby was born, but Mercedes kept apologizing. At 11, Quinn was all alone in her room just trying to get through her contractions until her nurse, Nurse Collins, (Collins is the last name) came to check on her. "Hey how are you feeling? I didn't know you were alone." "Well I've been better and my friend had to go home." Quinn shared. "The good news is, is that now you're 7 cm dilated. Haven't you got any family members to stay with you, parents, aunts, uncles?" "Nope it's just me. They all left me a while back." "Oh well I'm sorry to ask" "It's fine" And with that the nurse left Quinn's room. At the nurses station she said, "I feel so bad for that girl. She's all alone and her file says she's just 16." Collins said. "You're not supposed to become attached to patients and your shift just ended." Another nurse said. Nurse Collins then went to go change back into her regular clothes until she had an idea. She knew she may get fired from doing this but she thought it was the right thing to do. After she was back in regular clothes she headed back up into Quinn's room, got a chair and sat down next to Quinn's bed. "What're you doing here and where are your nurse clothes" Quinn asked. "My shift ended. I'm here to stay with you. I know you said your family left you, well, I also don't have a husband or kids. And I'm guessing that this is your first child. I'm not here to judge you. No mother should go through this experience alone. I'm here to support you. I'm going to stay right here until that beautiful baby is welcomed to the world." Nurse Collins. Quinn was in tears, "Thank you. This is one of the nicest things some one has ever done for me, Nurse Collins." "Oh, now that we're doing this together you can call be by my first name, Beth." Nurse Collins said after she gave Quinn a hug. "That's a lovely name" Quinn said.

Finally after a few hours Quinn was allowed to push. After many screams and shooting pains, Quinn had welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the world. She was born on June 8th, at 3:12 in the morning, weighing 8 pounds 3 ounces. After they cleaned her up at got her checked they wrapped her in a pink little blanket and gave her to Quinn. "Hey baby. I'm you're mommy. I love you so much." Quinn said grinning ear to ear. "She's precious" Nurse Collins said looking down at the baby. "Do you have any names chosen yet?" The nurse on duty asked. Quinn smiled, looked at Nurse Collins then back to the nurse, "Beth, Bethany Grace Fabray" "You're naming her after me?" "Yes, I want her to remember who you are." 'Thank you' Nurse Collins mouthed to Quinn since she had tears in her eyes.

Quinn was admiring her baby until the lactation nurse came in to help Quinn breastfeed the baby since that's the decision she had made. After a few tries Beth was able to latch on. Quinn thought it was going to feel extremely weird and it did, but yet it felt so natural to her. When Beth was done she fixed herself up and put Beth to sleep. Nurse Collins had already gone home so Quinn was able to sleep in 2 hour intervals, waking every hour to feed the baby.

In the morning, when she wasn't as exhausted she was able to take a picture of Beth in her crib and send in to Mercedes. Quinn told her to tell the glee club that both she and the baby were fine and that they could all come visit after school.

The doctor came in and told Quinn that she was able to go home tomorrow morning. Until the club came to visit, Quinn would just spend time with Beth. It was like an instant connection. Quinn loved talking to her. One thing Quinn was also glad about was that Beth barely looked like Puck, she looked entirely like Quinn, except for maybe her hands and nose.

Later around 3 the club arrived. Quinn was cradling Beth in her arms, "Hey guys. This is Bethany Grace, but you can call her Beth." Quinn said in a low, calming voice. All the girls loved her saying she was adorable and so cute while they got to hold them. Most of the guys were just uncomfortable and stayed back. After a few hours it was just Quinn and Beth again. Quinn made arrangements with Mercedes to pick her up tomorrow morning since she and Beth would be discharged out of the hospital then.

The next morning, Quinn dressed Beth in her pink going home outfit and then was wheeled to the front with Beth in her arms. She sat in the back of the car next to the car seat and she couldn't take her eyes off Beth. They arrived at the apartment and Mercedes left. Quinn entered her home and placed her car seat on the ground. She reached down and took Beth out of the car seat. "We're home baby. Do you like it? See this is the living room, the kitchen, mommy's room, and this is your room" Quinn said entering Beth's room. "Do you like it? Mommy loves you so much and she would never leave you. Are you hungry?" Quinn sat in the rocking chair, opened her shirt and started feeding Beth. Already loving her new life as a mother.

**Yay! Beth is here. Really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews so far. And I see all your favorites and follows! Please leave a review on what you like or what needs to improve. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!**

Quinn woke up with the first hear of a cry. It has been now been a week since baby Beth had arrived. Quinn was exhausted with the 2 a.m. wake up calls, but she loved waking up in the early hours of the day to tend to her baby. It's there bonding moments.

Quinn got up from her bed and went to Beth's bassinet. She didn't feel comfortable putting the baby in its own room just yet.

"Hey baby, are you hungry?" Quinn sat on the rocking chair in the corner of the room and started feeding Beth. In Quinn's opinion she could do that all day. Just sit there and stare at her baby and forget the world. She looked down at the baby's hands that would always play around with the top hem of her shirt, that tiny little nose and her beautiful bright blue eyes. She was beautiful. Quinn was sure that she had probably already had taken over a thousand photos of the baby.

When Beth finished nursing, Quinn got up, fixed her shirt, gave Beth a new diaper, and then put her in the bassinet. Quinn stood there for a while just caressing the few blonde hairs on Beth's head before finally going back to bed.

Quinn felt very content with her life. She was a new mom, she was away from her crazy family, she was doing great in school and everything just fell in place.

The next day was the last day of school and Quinn was permitted to come in with permission of Mr. Figgins just for glee club and she was allowed to bring Beth.

Throughout the night she woke up a few other times, but finally woke up at 7. Beth usually got up at 8 so Quinn still had some time for herself.

She was extremely nervous about returning to school this day. She showered, got on one of her favorite dresses that still fit and then straightened her hair.

By that time Beth was waking up. Quinn walked in Beth's room opened the shades and walked to the crib. "Hi baby" Quinn smiled. She fed Beth then got her ready for the day. She dressed her in a cute white onesie with a lady bug on the front, stretchy jeggings and some pink socks. By that time it was already around 10 so she laid Beth down for her morning nap, while she ate some breakfast.

Quinn was to go to school at 2 being that, that was the time for glee club. She spent the rest day just chilling in the apartment, cleaning a little and taking care of Beth until it was time to go.

At 1:45 she got Beth ready in the car and left. She got to school and parked in her usual spot. First she got the stroller out of the car and had it ready and then got the car seat out with a sleeping Beth in it and attached the car seat in the stroller. She walked in the school and went straight to the main office to get a guest pass. Lucky for her, it was class time so no students were out and about. Once she got her pass she exited the office and started walking to Coach Sylvester's office since it was too early to go to glee. And just her luck, when she was halfway to the office hauling her stroller with her the annoying school bell rang to change classes. At first she looked around to see if there were any bathrooms where she could sneak into…there weren't. It seemed like thousands of students filled the hallway like swarms of fish. Most people slowed down their pace when walking near her to laugh behind her back or to whisper "slut," "ew," or "she actually kept that _thing_." Quinn felt like stopping and smacking that person after she heard that one but decided she was better than that. She was to stay strong for Beth.

Finally she reached Sue's office and knocked before she came in.

"Q, what are you doing in here?" Sue said smiling. "Is this her?...Oh, Q, she's beautiful." Sue said looking over in the stroller to see a sleeping Beth. "Thank you and yes, this is her. How's everything?" Quinn replied. "You know the usual, the teams never been the same without you. Can I hold her?" Quinn nodded, helping Sue pick up Beth without waking her. "She's adorable. You make beautiful babies Quinn" Sue said smiling down at Beth. "You know, I'm sorry right. For everything. I had the biggest guilt ever for letting the team down and now you're being so nice to me. Why?" Quinn said suddenly tearing up. "Well you know how I admire you, Q. Along with Becky and my sister, you're one of the few people I can never hate, even when you joined the damn glee club. You're almost like my daughter. I believe you'll go far in this world Quinn." Sue said almost tearing up also. Quinn mouthed a 'thank you' and hugged her coach. Beth was placed back in the stroller still fast asleep. "Well I better be going to glee now. Thanks Coach." "Anytime kid." And with that Quinn was on her way to the choir room.

Thankfully this time class was already in session so Quinn was able to walk to the choir room smoothly. She reached the room and the doors were closed, no one knew she was coming so she peaked through the small window on the door and saw Mr. Schue as usual up in front teaching the class. She opened the door and slowly pushed the stroller in. "Have room for a few more?" Quinn said smiling like idiot. Everyone was ecstatic and starting yelling and shouting in surprise and came up to hug her. "Shhhh," Quinn said putting her index finger to her mouth, "the baby's still sleeping" Everyone quieted down then and looked down in the stroller and murmured things like "Shes beautiful Quinn," "how precious," and "aww the new member of the club" Quinn just smiled at all of them feeling so grateful to be apart of this family. She loved each person in that room so much. For the rest of the class they just all enjoyed being with one another. They sang, held Beth, laughed and ended the year with a great time.

During the summer, Quinn loved to take care of Beth. She was growing each day and she cherished each day so much. She was there for each of her first milestones including her first smile which was when Quinn had Beth in her bed and was tickling her and then she saw it. That perfect smile. Quinn was almost sure that she uploaded tons of photos that night of Beth smiling on her Instagram, receiving many comments on how cute she was mostly from friends in glee. And don't even get her started on when she first laughed. It was an early Saturday morning and Quinn just got finished dressing Beth. She was playing with Beth by throwing her in the air then catching her and then rubbing their noses together to make Beth smile. Beth loved it and let out a small giggle. Quinn almost burst with excitement and the rest of that day was spent finding ways to make Beth laugh.

On most weekends, Mrs. Jones willingly took Beth so Quinn was able to go out with friends. Those were the nights that kept Quinn sane. She loved Beth, but she needed days just to be a teenager. Now all she had to think of was the new school year but she was too happy to think of that now.

**I'm so sorry for the late update and short and crappy chapter. I honestly had no inspiration to write this chapter, but I had a snow day today so I was determined to finish it. So review if you want to see something particular in the next chapter and maybe I'll add it in and review on what you liked/disliked, and how I can improve. It would mean a lot. Next chapter is when Sam comes in!**

**[RANDOM THOUGHT] Is anyone else extremely excited for Dianna's new movie, Zipper. She plays a girl named Dalia. You can also follow my new twitter its agronaut13 Ok! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
